The overall objective of this research proposal is to determine if prior stimulation of the hypothalamo-pituitary-adrenal axis by hypoglycemia or exercise blunts subsequent neuroendocrine, autonomic nervous system (ANS), and metabolic counterregulatory responses to these stresses.